To Not Love A wolf chapter one
by IKillFangirls4Fun
Summary: chapter one of to not love a wolf
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's chapter 1. When there are parenthesis that is what popped into my head while I was writing that. It may be frightening. When these Show up it means she is thinking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Fruits basket, dances or songs.

I was walking home from a night of hanging out with my cousin and her new family at a club (I honestly don't know why that popped into my head -_-') when I heard a rustling in the bushes.

'Oh no!' I thought, panicking. 'is that my creepy, long haired stalker Jacob Black!?! Or *gasp* maybe it's a rapist! I hope it's not Blake Fetzer!!!( yes, he is a notorious rapist at my school ^-^)' I was so frightened by those dark thoughts that I completely forgot about the rustling in the bushes that initialized my panic to begin with. I'm not normally so panicky but that damn Jacob Black stalking me has really freaked me out. The bushes had slipped from my mind so I turned to leave, that is until the rustling got even louder, successfully bringing my attention back to it. My muscles tensed as I prepared to flee should it be either of the men that I had imagined following me. Suddenly the bushes ceased their rustling and out jumped…

A TALKING PINEAPPLE!! ( MWHAHAHAHA!!!)

I sweat dropped. ' I panicked for _this_?' I thought shocked and slightly ashamed. I turned to leave.

"NO!! Don't leave!" begged the pineapple , " I need to warn you! You have to know!!(o.0 go on)" His eyes were filled with anime tears and I sighed, turning back.

"What is it?" I demanded harshly. I was beginning to get annoyed, I was tired and wanted to sleep. The pineapple's eyes started shining and he spun around, suddenly in a pink dress with sequins. ( HISS!! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!!) As he started singing "I Fell Pretty" from West Side Story I turned away, wishing for nothing more than to be away from this _thing. I sighed and stepped into the street when I came face to face with an eight foot tall (I have no idea how tall he really is T-T) russet furred wolf. Startled I released a blood curdling scream and fell back, smashing the nape of my neck against the curb, effectively knocking my self into unconsciousness ( smooth, real smooth -_-' that's something I would do).The last thing I saw through the darkness enclosing me was abnormally large wolf gripping my collar with his teeth and lifting me up._


	2. Chapter 2

**AHH!!!! Gomenasi to anyone who hates me for not updating enough but first my computer crashed, losing all my files so I had to search through my wreck of a room for my original crappy versions and I had to edit them but I promise I'll update WAY more often. Okay so I left where you were knocked out? I'll take your thrilled silence as a yes ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I use in this except Maria, my friends, the Goths, and El Rhiannonita because she's my bitch ^-^ **

**Chapter 2**

A loud groan emitted from my mouth as I finally was permitted back into the wondrous realm of consciousness. My head pounded as I slowly began to remember a strange dream about dancing pineapples in sequined dresses. Damn what the hell had that stupid bastard Emmett put into one of my numerous drinks last night to cause _that _to happen?! Yes, that damn orange had grown to find it quite amusing to slip various things in food and drinks that I have to see my reactions to them. Damn satanic oranges and their armies of peaches and algae. (MWHAHAHA!!! IN YOUR FACE RHI!!!) As I attempted to sit up I noticed something was definitely not right. Not only was I not in my small room in the house I shared with my two teenage roommates but I was also both chained to the bed I was laying in and was now dressed in a tiny scarlet silk lingerie nightgown that didn't cover enough of my body for me to feel any semblance of comfort. (nice Jacob, nice -_-' piss off the woman your OBSESSED with by undressing her while she knocked out. Very gentlemanly.)

"WHAT THE NARAKU!!!!" I screamed, infuriated as what happened finally sunk into my admittedly thick head, "Kuso!!( *Le Gasp*! Naughty words!!!) Where am I !??!! Where did that wolf TEME bring me?!" Did I mention that I have quite a temper and when I lose it I tend to mix Japanese curse words into English sentences? Yeah, that was another strike against me in the popularity polls, not that I give a damn. As I started to look at my surroundings to attempt to discern where I was I realized that I was all alone (yeah, she's kinda slow, isn't she? ^_^') and that means I might have a chance to escape!! So, being the idiot I am I rushed forward to flee, forgetting that being chained be my wrists to bedposts is an effective way to stop me from leaving and ended up nearly breaking my wrists and bashing my head against the wrought iron headboard when I was yanked back. Luckily I didn't knock myself out this time. Just as the stars cleared from behind my eyes the wooden door crept open revealing my worst nightmare. Jacob Black. The mind rapist himself.

" You- You- YOU HENTAI!!!! (Whoo! Jacob's a perv!!) YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST KIDNAP AND RESTRAIN A GIRL BECAUSE YOU CAN TURN INTO A WOLF!!??!! YOU SICK, PERVERTED, TEME!! HOW DARE YOU!!!" At this point I was shaking with rage and I wanted oh so desperately to rip off Jacobs _down there area _and force feed it to him ( I don't like typing _**that**_word) Jacob just gave me one of the most scary perverted smiles I have EVER seen (imagine Sam's smile from book 2 and add a perverted gleam in his eyes ^-^ I love painting Jacob as a perv, It's fun!!!) and strutted his stuff towards me ( like how one of my Amanda strutted at your house Rhi). Once he was close enough to me he leaned down until his lips were right above mine and pausing, scaring the holy living doughnuts out of me, then fluidly moved his lips to my ear and murmured in what I supposed was meant to be an alluring tone,

"I'm not a pervert." then he ran his tongue over his canines and continued with, " But I can be if you want me to be. I could do things to you that would make you scream with ecstasy and forget all about your family and home, that would make you forsake all things in your previous life merely to spend another minute in my arms. Things I could, and so desperately want to, show you now. Things you couldn't stop me from doing in your current position. Things-" and as he was about to say more things that undoubtedly disturb and piss me off even more than that little speech had something amazing happened!

_And I'll get to it next time. Rate and review please._


End file.
